1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to modular furniture and in particular to a modular furniture panel including a bracket that provides an interconnection point for a variety of telecommunication connectors.
2. Prior Art
Typically, in an office environment, telecommunications cables are routed from a telecommunication closet to the work area where they are hard wired (terminated) to work area outlets. In many instances, cables extending from the telecommunications closet are routed into modular furniture and through furniture pathways to individual work area outlets where they are terminated to a telecommunications outlet. If the movement of any furniture is required in the future, any cables routed through the furniture would have to be completely removed from the telecommunications outlet all the way back to the telecommunications closet. This renders movement of office furniture more difficult and time consuming.